


Принцесса

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку «про Кирка и Разумовского, которые не сумели решить, кто кого» с подключением вечного вопроса: альфа-самец ли Разумовский или всего лишь принцесса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцесса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF MG-BSB 2016.

  
Кирк сидел на разобранной кровати и смотрел на Разумовского со всем пренебрежением, на которое только был способен. Разумовский разглядывал его в ответ недовольно и вызывающе. Немая сцена продолжалась уже несколько минут.

— Что не так? — Сергей не выдержал первым. — Это же твое похищение, тебе и объяснять. Мы перли сюда из Рима, по дороге ты накачал меня какой-то дрянью, а теперь сидишь, пялишься на меня и молчишь. Я ведь тебя даже не знаю. Чего ты хочешь, мужик? Я думал, секса. Может, тебе денег дать?

Взгляд Кирка сделался высокомерными разочарованным. Высокомерный был в зеленом глазу, разочарованный — в голубом.

— Ты не альфа-самец, — недовольно отрезал он. — Мне обещали качественного мачо, а ты ебаная принцесса. Чтоб я еще раз повелся на фотографии.

— Кто это так раскидывается ярлыками? — оскорбленно подтянул одеяло Разумовский. — Я отправлю своих людей, чтобы устранили источник дезинформации. А то развелось тут, портят весь имидж.

Они помолчали, Сергей задумчиво, разглядывая помещение, а Кирк — озадаченно, как будто не зная, что дальше делать.

— Слушай, ну в чем, собственно, проблема, — вдруг спросил Разумовский. — Ты здоровый взрослый мужик, я нездоровый взрослый мужик, что тебе мешает меня выебать?

— Что нездоровый, это я вижу, — покосился на него Кирк. — Но я заказывал кого-нибудь побрутальней, пока Мёрдока нет рядом. Специально несколько раз уточнял, а получил… Нет, ну какой из тебя альфа-самец. — Кирк сокрушенно покачал головой, как будто это откровение приносило ему настоящие страдания.

— Что у тебя в башке за омегаверс, — вздохнул Сергей, утомленно (и картинно) откидываясь на подушки. — Был у меня один альфа, — вдруг сказал он, мечтательно улыбаясь неожиданному воспоминанию, которое не иначе как с потолка к нему снизошло. — Тебе бы понравился. Высокий, стройный, военный, ебется как бог.

Кирк в отсутствие достойных альтернатив лег рядом и прислушался к сбивчивому рассказу. Доверительный тон с налетом русского акцента почему-то напомнил хитрую шлюшку Шахерезаду. Та, правда, вряд ли лениво и показушно дрочила, вспоминая своих прежних любовников. Этим Разумовский от нее выгодно отличался.

— Я ему однажды сказал: Олег, как тебе удается быть таким охуенным? А он ответил: просто я альфа-самец, а ты нет.

— И что? — спросил Кирк, когда Разумовский затих, не доведя ни себя, ни странный рассказ до ожидаемого катарсиса.

— И я его убил, — пожал плечами Сергей, чинно складывая руки на животе. — Нечего разбрасываться такими обвинениями. Пусть и заслуженными.

Кирк задумчиво кивнул сам себе и вопросительно посмотрел в потолок. К нему потолок был скуп на приятные воспоминания и советы. Время шло, до рассвета Разумовского нужно было все-таки переправить в Монголию, а то Мёрдок не поленится прилететь из Сибири и открутить ему голову. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Разумовского, возбужденного и улыбающегося нежно и кровожадно — видно, его воспоминания простирались куда дальше высказанного вслух. По крайней мере, Разумовский был рыжим, как и обещал Хольт.

Кирк вздохнул и перебрался к Сергею на колени, и тот расцвел, наглаживая его бедра.

— Так и знал, что ты передумаешь, котик. Добавим этой ночи огонька и задора! Смелее, мальчик, меня не впервые похищают ради денег и власти. Жалко только, мы сейчас не в моем дворце, я бы...

Кирк хладнокровно закрыл ему рот, и Сергей промычал что-то одобрительное и жаркое. Язык Разумовского поспешил протиснуться наружу, чтобы лизнуть жестко сжимающие челюсть пальцы, и взгляд, который перехватил О’Райли, был горячим и многообещающим. Сергей деловито подхватил Кирка за талию и подтянул поближе, закатывая глаза в попытке продемонстрировать, как его удручала прежняя отчужденность. Кирк скептически проследил за тем, как ладонь Сергея деловито сжала его член, и невольно вздрогнул, когда второй рукой, протиснутой между их телами, Разумовский игриво пробрался к его ягодицам. Похоже, вечер был еще не безнадежно испорчен.

 

Позже Кирк философски размышлял о том, что желания не всегда исполняются как задумано. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, думал он, отрешенно двигая бедрами, пока Разумовский своими стонами пытался сбить его с мысли. Просто на пути к мечте надо быть готовым к мелким разочарованиям.  



End file.
